


Swallowing The Demon Whole

by RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666



Series: New Year's Eve [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adorkable, Agender Character, Alternate Canon, Canon Rewrite, Caring, Cock Worship, Cute, Deepthroating, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Height Differences, Kissing, Large Cock, Masturbation, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Shopping, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Submission, Sweet/Hot, True Love, True Mates, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666/pseuds/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666
Summary: Beelzebub Wants To Surprise You For The New Year's Eve Contest. With Something New. Something Different. And You Also Want To Do The Same For Him. And You Have Something On Your Mind...
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: New Year's Eve [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Swallowing The Demon Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired By The Third Chapter Of The New New Year's Eve Event. Protagonist Is Gender Neutral. Like In The Game. Beelzebub Is A Gorgeous Adorable Giant Teddy Bear Of A Demon. Like In The Game. Enjoy ! Title Inspired By The Code Orange Song.

. That is unexpected. And yeah... That's kinda the point. You're so used to food dating with Beel... And love it so much...That you're almost disappointed by his offer. But you can tell that he means well. He is doing his very best to make you happy. Because your happiness matters to him. As much as food does. Maybe even... A little bit more. Not that he will ever admit that. Of course. Your Beel. He promised you that he will not get hungry during the date. You highly doubt that this will turn out to be true. And it's more than fine. Every-time that you see your Beel get hungry... Your heart is pinching a little. It hurts. To see him like that. So much. So you do everything that you possibly can for his hunger to stop. Even if it's four in the fucking morning and there is nothing left to eat in the whole fucking mansion... It doesn't matter. You would be ready to burn the whole goddamn Three Worlds down to cinders to make sure that your Beel isn't hungry anymore. How could you not ? You're a big eater as well. So you understand him. And love him. So fucking much. He is so adorable. So sweet. So caring. Your lovable giant fluffy hungry teddy-bear of a demon boyfriend. The kindest and cutest of all the demon brothers. And maybe the one that you can relate to the most. Even more than Asmo. Yeah. That's saying something. So... Here you are. Shopping clothes with Beel. Going trough the shop's display of leather jackets. One by one.  
\- Beelzebub : I think that this one would look good on you...  
\- You : Sure... Let me try it...  
You do just that. Stylishly brush your hair back. Take a pose. He blushes. Oh... Beel...  
\- Beelzebub : You... You look good in it...  
\- You : Yeah ?  
You giggle. Give him a quick kiss on his soft lips. That taste like Peach Melba. Playfully rub your nose against his. Before kissing him again. You both smile. He just is so cute. Ugh...  
\- Beelzebub : Let me buy it for you...  
\- You : Sure... But I would like to try something else... With you... Something new...  
You give him a sign to come join you in the dressing booth. With your fingers. He looks around him. Gets up from the bench where he was enjoying the fashion show you that were putting on for him. Enters the booth. You lock up the door. Get on your tiptoes. Give him another kiss. Doing your best to put your arms around his neck. He is so fucking tall. You tenderly look at him. With a lustful spark shining bright in your hungry eyes.  
\- You : There is something I've been wanting to try out... It's been on my mind for a fucking while now... Something new... That I want to try with you... And with you only...  
You keep on kissing him. Before getting down on your knees. Slowly pulling his pants down. Unleashing... It. Nine venous fucking inches. The longest, biggest and thickest cock of all of the seven brothers. Just looking at it makes you salivate. He lowers his head down. Appearing to be embarrassed to have being gifted with such a huge member. He is so cute ! Your Beel... You need to comfort him. There is nothing more unacceptable to you in this world than a saddened Beel. Were you mad at Lucifer for so long... Before you came to understand the whole truth of his actions. No one gets to hurt your Beel. Nobody in this world gets to harm your precious adorable fluffy Beelzebub. It is forbidden.  
\- You : Oh Beel... Don't frown. You're so beautiful... You're the most beautiful of them all... Inside and out... I love you so fucking much... My giant teddy-bear of a lover... You're so great...  
You gently kiss his cock. Petting it. Caressing it. Pampering it with kisses. Is it beautiful. Fuck. You grab your cellphone. And take a duck face selfie with it. It's taller than your head by at least one inch. If not more. That manages to make him laugh. Do you love to see that big chest of him rising up and down when he laughs. You get back up on your feet. Before leading him to the small bench where you have placed your stuff. You put your shit on the floor. Lie down on the bench. With your head going over it. He looks at you... Seeming rather confused. And rather worried.  
\- Beelzebub : Are you sure it's a good idea ? Do you really... Want to do this ?  
\- You : You're worried ?  
\- Beelzebub : Yeah. I am.  
You slightly turn your body around. In order to face him. Elbows resting on the bench.  
\- You : As I thought you would be... And that's exactly why I want to do it... With you.  
His cheeks redden again. You smile. He is so cute. You give him a sign to join you on the bench.  
\- You : Come here...  
He climbs on top of you. Looks at you in the eyes. Fucking God. He is so fucking beautiful. Fuck.  
\- You : Don't say that to the others... They would get jealous... And... I don't want to hurt them... I love them too... A lot. Especially Asmo. But... You're my favorite, Beel... I just love you so goddamn fucking much.  
He brushes your hair and kisses you. Slowly. With passion. With care. Because that's the Beel way. You just want to moan his name all the way to the fucking heavens. Good thing... Since you won't be able to do that anymore in a minute or two.  
\- You : Oh Beel... Oh Beel... Oh...  
\- Beelzebub : Just... Give me a sign if you're not comfortable... Okay ? Like... Pat my knees... Or something... Please... I need to trust you with this...  
\- You : Don't worry... I will... If necessary...  
\- Beelzebub : You promise ?  
\- You : I promise... I know how dangerous this is... That's why I'm doing this with you... I won't be careless. I won't do that to you. I would never do anything to hurt you... I can't.  
\- Beelzebub : Okay...  
He turns around. His face is now facing your toes. Your arms are resting against your body. His knees are surrounding your face. You breathe loudly. Enjoy the sensation of the air that is coming in and out of your mouth. While you still can. You lower your head. You're so fucking stressed. You've never done something like this before. This is so fucking dangerous. But... You know that you're in good hands. And you will not take any risks. If you were to die suffocating... You would destroy Beel's life. He would blame himself for it. Of course, he would. That's not going to happen. Not now. Not ever. Beel only deserves one thing. To be the happiest of demons. Asmo, Beel and Belphie... They're different from the others members of the clan. Their needs are physical. Primal. Carnal. Skin deep. Not mental or emotional like the others. You know what it is like to be hungry. Horny. Sleepy. And you can't even begin to imagine how awful it has to be... To constantly be in those states of being. That's why you relate to Asmo and Beel so much. The only thing keeping you away from feeling the same about Belphie... Is the fact that he kinda fucking murdered you. But the two of you are working on that...  
\- Beelzebub : Okay... I'm going in...  
You brace yourself... And he goes for it. Goes in. Oh God. This is unreal. Your mouth is filled with him. He quickly hits that spot. You gag a little. But thanks to your position... You manage to relax. And to let him in. And so... He enters. Stretching your throat to it's limits. As you drool. Your eyes are closed. You know that you would be crying if they weren't. He keeps getting it deeper... Slowly entering you. Fuck. You can hear him moan. Can hear how amazing it is for him. And is it amazing for you too. This is unlike anything that you have ever felt before. You manage to breathe trough your nose. God. Your lips are now meeting his balls. The two of you have done it. Your face is fully impaled by his massive cock. He lets out a small scream of pleasure. You have found rapture. And so has he. It just feels so fucking good. To have him completely harbored inside of you. It is incredible. He slowly pulls it out. Allowing you to breathe with your mouth again.  
\- Beelzebub : Oh fuck... Fuck !  
\- You : Oh Beel... Oh Beel ! Fuck ! Oh God... Please... More ! Give me more of you ! Oh...  
And so... He enters you again. Shit... How would you love to see his face right now. He starts to move. Keeping it inside. Going up and down. Oh shit. You are completely passive. Totally submitting to him. And do you fucking love it. He's earned it. He's earned your undying trust. You're undying love. His moaning keeps getting more and more intense. As his speed is increasing. You slide your left hand in your pants. And start to touch yourself. It probably won't take long until he comes. And you want to come with him. It feels like he is reshaping the shape of your throat. You had no idea that your body was capable of taking something this big inside of it. In such a way. As he lets out a coarse plea of pleasure... He reaches his climax. Filling you with his hot semen. That goes straight into your intestines. You come as well. He pulls out. You catch your breath. Open your teary eyes. That are burning bright with love.  
\- Beel : Oh... Fuck ! Oh...  
\- You : Oh... Beel... Oh... Beel !  
He turns around and kisses you. With such fiery passion. Yeah. Beel is the best. You know it. You really love the other brothers too. You have a soft spot for all of them. Especially Asmo and Satan. But Beel... Is something else. He is the sweetest. The cutest. The hottest. The most relatable. The most touching. He is just... Such an adorable gorgeous sweetheart. And do you fucking adore him.  
\- You : I... I... love you... So fucking much... Beel...  
He keeps on kissing you. Both of your chests are heavily rising up and down. You breathe loudly.  
\- You : Fuck... That was intense...  
\- Beel : You're okay ?  
\- You : Yeah... I'm fine... Don't worry...  
You pet his orange locks of hair. He smiles at you. He looks even cuter than usual when he is smiling. As if that is possible. Somehow. He is happy. And you're happy. The two of you... You have something special. And you know it. You suck his orange polished nails. Rub noses. Giggle with him. You've got your Beel. And he's got you too.


End file.
